


In case anyone wanted this

by sarahgirl1998



Category: Happy Tree Friends
Genre: Comedy, Gen, Humor, Random & Short, Randomness, Sneezing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-23 02:29:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17071766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahgirl1998/pseuds/sarahgirl1998
Summary: Lifty has a stuck sneeze and wants Shifty to help him release it.





	In case anyone wanted this

One day, Lifty and Shifty were at their apartment, watching TV in the living room together. Lifty, however, had been sniffling occasionally and rubbing his nose frequently since this morning. About midway through what they were watching, Shifty looked over at him and raised an eyebrow in curiosity.

“Uh, bro?” Shifty asked. “Are you feeling okay?”

“Yeah, but...” Lifty gave another audible sniffle. “I have this weird tickle in my nose, but I can’t sneeze...”

Shifty sighed to himself in dismay. “Let me guess... You want me to help you sneeze, don’t you?”

“Yeah, pretty much,” Lifty said.

”I knew it...”

As the raccoons both thought of a way to make Lifty sneeze, Lifty suddenly got an idea.

“Bro, I think I’ve got it,” said Lifty.

“Really?” Shifty replied. “What is it?”

“I just remembered, there is one way to make me sneeze,” said Lifty, “and I’m pretty sure it’s gonna work.”

“What’s the way?” Shifty wanted to know.

Lifty looked around for anyone else in the room, but there was only himself and Shifty. Then he leaned toward his brother and replied in a barely audible whisper.

“I want you to get a feather and tickle my nose with it.”

“You know, that doesn’t sound like a bad idea,” Shifty said in understanding. Just then he realized something. “Wait, I don’t think we have one of those.”

“We don’t?” Lifty asked.

“Sorry, bro, I just thought about the last time we used one of those to get one of our sneezes out,” Shifty mentioned. “I think we had to take special precautions to make sure no more of those are in our apartment or something...”

Just as Shifty was explaining, he came up with an idea of his own.

“But don’t worry, maybe Sniffles can help us. I’ll go to his place real quick and talk to him, and I’ll see what he can do.”

“Okay.” Lifty nodded.

A few minutes later, Shifty arrived at Sniffles’ house and rang his doorbell. Sniffles answered the door.

“Oh, hey, Shifty,” Sniffles greeted him. “Um, where’s Lifty?”

“I didn’t bring him. I just want something from you real quick,” Shifty said.

“Sure, what is it?”

“Lifty has a stuck sneeze, and he wants me to help him get it out, but...” Shifty had no idea how to finish what he was saying.

“But what?”

Shifty took a deep breath before he spoke again.

“Do you have something that I can tickle my brother’s nose with so I can make him sneeze?”

“Like what? A feather?”

“Um, yes...?”

“Well, lucky for you, I have exactly what you’re looking for,” Sniffles replied with a smile. “I’ll just get one of my quills from upstairs and lend it to you for a while.”

“Okay, but while you’re at it, can I also have some pepper?”

“Sure, why?”

“Uh...” Shifty looked away and blushed. “Just in case my brother’s idea doesn’t work.”

“Well, if that’s what you want, I’ll get that, too.”

“Okay, thanks,” Shifty said.

Back at the raccoons’ apartment, Lifty was watching something on his phone when Shifty returned.

“Okay, Lifty, I’m back.”

“Oh, it’s about time, bro,” Lifty replied as he turned the screen off on his phone. “Did you get what I asked for?”

“Yeah, but I also got this, too,” Shifty said as he pulled out the pepper shaker that Sniffles had lent him. “You know, if just tickling your nose doesn’t work.”

“Okay, but I don’t think we’re gonna need it. Just a few seconds of tickling my nose is all I’m asking for.”

“Fine.” Shifty put away the pepper shaker. “But I don’t want to talk about this again when we’re done.” He pulled out the quill that Sniffles had lent him, and then he started to rub said quill underneath Lifty’s nose.

“Oh, God...!” Lifty cringed as his eyes widened and pupils shrunk. His nostrils started to flare up as his breath hitched. “Aaaaaaah... Haaaaaaaaaah...”

“It... it’s c-coming...!! HaaaaaaaaaaaaAAAAAAH...” Lifty managed to warn Shifty, as if he didn’t get it. The younger raccoon brother’s eyes were watering, his nose red with irritation as it twitched constantly. “AAAAAAAH-HAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH...”

After a few seconds of tickling, Shifty decided his brother couldn’t take any more of this. He knew exactly what was going to happen. He pulled the quill away from his nose and took a few steps back, plugging his ears. Lifty tilted his upper body as far back as he could, gave a final massive inhale and then exploded.

“AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-CHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!”

The sneeze was so loud that it echoed through all of the apartment rooms in the building, and through the halls as well. Shifty cringed as he clearly saw a good amount of spray being released from his sneezing brother’s mouth. That being said, the sneeze felt really satisfying to release.

Lifty caught his breath, sniffled and rubbed his nose with his forefinger. He didn’t manage to see Shifty putting away the quill so he could return it to Sniffles later, but he didn’t mind.

“Phew... Wow,” Lifty said to himself.

“Gesundheit,” Shifty responded.

“Thanks. And thanks for getting that out for me,” Lifty replied.

“Don’t mention it. I gotta say, though, that was a HUGE sneeze you did there...”

Lifty continued to rub his nose as he sniffled again. He couldn’t help but wonder if Shifty was mad at him or something. “Yeah, uh... sorry about that...”

“It’s alright, as long as it makes you feel better,” Shifty replied. “And besides, at least I didn’t use the pepper on you, too.”

“Yeah, it does make me feel better.” Lifty smiled at him, then went up to him and gave him a hug. Shifty blushed at first, but then smiled as well and returned the favor. He couldn’t help himself; seeing his brother happy made him happy.

That being said, a weird thought came into Shifty’s mind.

“I bet when it’s my turn to have a stuck sneeze, Lifty will remember that I did this to him, and he’ll want to tickle my nose in return...” thought Shifty. “Not that I’d be surprised if he did.”


End file.
